


In Your Corner

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [168]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hospital Vigils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Yata hesitated at the door.





	In Your Corner

Yata hesitated at the door.

Saruhiko looked pale and tired, passed out unconscious on a hospital bed, a blue-coated stranger in the corner of the room, and Yata just wanted the stranger _gone_ , but even he knew, they were the person Saruhiko expected to be here and Yata wasn't.

No matter.

He firmed up his resolve and strode into the room toward the most comfortable looking chair, ignoring the Blue's startled expression. Yata yanked the chair over to Saruhiko's bedside and sat down.

"Idiot." He scowled at his friend.

But he stayed there and stayed there until Saruhiko woke up.


End file.
